


A Trip to the Coffee Shop

by JessariOfErebor



Series: Revised 2010 One-Shots [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessariOfErebor/pseuds/JessariOfErebor
Summary: "I remember thinking before I even met you, 'she's the one'. And let me tell you, it's not easy to think straight when Cragen is yelling at you for going through partners like water."A trip to the coffee shop completes EO.One-Shot.





	A Trip to the Coffee Shop

**SVU Squad Room**

**9:36 P.M.**

It had been yet another case, another case that Elliot and Olivia had gotten close to. It had been one hell of a roller-coaster: they had fought, cried, and literally bled. After a few hours of sitting at their desks filing paperwork, Olivia stood up and seated herself on the edge of Elliot's desk. He looked up at her warily, almost as if he was expecting her to suddenly start yelling at him again for beating two of their perps to a bloody pulp.

"El…" she hesitated, for she was still not quite sure how to properly phrase what she wanted to say. "This case has been hard for all of us, and I know it was especially hard for you and me…for us." At her last word he looked up and into her eyes closely. He found no trace of anything except sincerity and slight sadness.

"Are we good?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and interlocking his fingers behind his head. She gave him a lopsided smile and answered.

"Yeah El, we're good."

"Great!" he replied, jumping up quickly and pulling on his jacket, nearly unseating her in the process. "You up for coffee?"

"Sure," she answered, glad that they had reconciled but also a little bit surprised by his enthusiasm. She grabbed her coat too and they walked out side-by-side together, steps in sych.

**Maggie's Coffee Shop**

**About 20 Minutes later**

Elliot watched her as she sipped her vanilla cappuccino, a treat that she rarely indulged in. He debated how to do this, and if he should even do it at all...But as he watched her soft brown eyes close as the coffee touched her tongue, he realized that if he didn’t do it now, it could be too late. If it wasn’t too late already.

Ignoring his coffee, he reached over and touched the hand that was currently resting on top of the table. Her eyes shot open immediately, the brown orbs curious and questioning. Her surprise proved that she nearly understood what was happening. Olivia sat her cup down and turned her hand up so that their fingers were interlocking.

Olivia. Oh, how he loved the way her name rolled off the tip of his tongue. Liv.

“Olivia-” he began, then cut himself off.  _ It’s just Liv. Come on, Stabler. Speak!  _ He thought to himself. “Ever since I first met you, and our first case, I…” he trailed off again. This had to be one of the most insane confessions ever.

"El, come on, just spit it out. What are you trying to say?" she asked him, her tone slightly concerned yet...hopeful? 

_ I can do it this time,  _ Elliot thought. _ Time to man up, Stabler...Here it goes. _ "Olivia...I love you."

Clearly, whatever she had been expecting him to say wasn't that. Her mouth has dropped open slightly, and her eyes are wide. Her grip on his hand loosened, almost non-existent at this point. Her eyes were oddly focused on his, disbelief and surprise written all over her beautiful face.

“I mean it. I know it isn’t the best thing I could have said, that we might even get split because of this, but I can’t keep it in anymore. This hiding is bullshit.” 

Suddenly, her grip on my hand tightened tremendously.

"Say it again," she near-whispered. "Say it again."

He moved, sliding into her booth and putting his arm around her shoulders. He leaned his forehead against her hair and breathed in the sweet scent of her shampoo as he tried to calm himself.

"I love you, Olivia Benson."

Elliot moved his head so she could see him.

"Do you mean it?" she asked him breathlessly. He gave her his famous cocky smile when he answered, though it was tempered by fondness.

"Yeah Liv, I mean it. Ever since the first day when you walked into the squad room, I knew. I remember thinking before I even met you, 'she's the one'. And let me tell you, it's not easy to think straight when Cragen is yelling at you for going through partners like water."

She laughed at the last part, making Elliot’s smile even brighter. She twisted so she could place her hand at the back of his neck, and he had to suppress a shiver of pure thrill from the fact that she was touching him so intimately. Her eyes met his, and that's where they stayed.

"It's about time you got a clue, Stabler."

They laughed, foreheads falling together. After a few moments the laughter died and she cocked her head slightly in a silent question. He understood it perfectly, and thanked his lucky stars that it was late enough that no other patrons were in the shop.

Elliot moved his head far enough to the left to clear her nose, and then their lips were touching. They molded themselves together in perfect formation, as if they were made for for each other. She was more than obliged to part her mouth when he ran my tongue lightly across her bottom lip asking for permission. As he explored her mouth further, he heard her moan, and my god what a  _ wonderful _ sound that was.  _ Olivia "Badass" Benson just moaned into my mouth _ .  _ Shit…body needs air…damn us needing oxygen to breathe, we could have stayed like this all night. _

Breaking apart and slightly panting for air, they leaned their foreheads together and grinned.

"Ya know," he commented, "I never thought the first time I kissed you would be in a coffee shop. I always thought that it would be on a beach or something...But I couldn’t wait any longer," he admitted to her.

"How romantic," she said with a wry smile and raised eyebrow. They were silent for a few moments, before she suddenly laughed and spoke again.

"Cragen's gonna be pissed," she said in a playful voice.

"That's too bad for him," he replied, before capturing her lips with his once again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Slight rewrite of a story I originally posted on ff.net over 7 years ago. Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
